Fearless
by Enigmaforum
Summary: She was never one for relationships. She didn't want the pain, the heartache, or the drama that came with them. So she avoided them like the plague until he came into her life.


**Disclaimer: I still don't own Camp Rock, doubt I ever will. I also do not own the song that inspired this fic, that honor belongs to the fabulous Taylor Swift. **

**AN: So this is definitely a new type of thing for me. I wrote this in maybe 2 or 3 hours but I like it. It's a different way of writing and I truly had a blast with it. This story got inspired by Taylor Swift's song 'Fearless'. If you haven't listened to it by now GO and DO SO because that song is seriously and truly amazingness. Enjoy this story and let me know what you think please. **

XXXXXXXXXX

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Taylor Swift, 'Fearless'_

She'd never been one for relationships. They just caused too much pain, too much heartache, and that was really something that she'd decided she could do without. After all, she didn't need it interfering with her life like she'd seen it do too so many of her friends; she didn't want a relationship affecting her plans because well she had big plans. She wanted to be a music producer, no correction, she didn't want, she needed to be a producer because that was really who she was. Music was life to her, but she didn't want to be in the spotlight singing, she wanted to be in the background helping others shine. She wanted to work with top notch artists and just create absolute magic with her producing gear.

That was her passion and she had known that a relationship would just screw her plans up. That was why she avoided them, she had male friends of course, but the relationships with them were just that, friendships. She'd always refused anything further, always avoided dating because she knew the pain it would lead to in the end. Of course she'd experienced a kiss, an awful one at that, a date, another awful thing to add to her list about why relationships were bad. Basically she was convinced that she was meant to be alone and that it would all be for the better. And for the longest time, she lived by that mantra.

She went to school and developed friendships, though not many because she liked to hang around all the sound equipment for the theatre department. But she'd been alright with that, she didn't need many friends to feel good about herself, all she did need was a couple and her music and the equipment.

Then she'd discovered Camp Rock online one day and after months of begging and pleading to her parents she'd been allowed to attend. It was there that she found that her obsession with music wasn't weird, it was there that she really belonged, where she'd made friends, where she'd come into her own. Though that first year there had been a minor setback with a blonde witch, she'd overcome and was stronger because of it.

That had been when she was fourteen, and every single summer since then she'd gone back because she loved Camp Rock. Hell, anyone who went there loved it and always came back but once again she'd resolved herself to no relationships. Close friendships with boys were fine and in fact she had several at Camp but nothing that ever resulted in more. Though she'd been told by Lola multiple times that any guy at Camp Rock would love to go out with her she still refused to get involved. A relationship wasn't worth the entire backlash that would come when it ended so why even start?

Life had been simple then, people respected her wishes to just be friends and she went on as miss independent for quite awhile. She went to school, went to Camp Rock and maintained her friendships as well as her production skills along the way. But then something had happened in her third year at Camp Rock, actually it wasn't a something, it was a someone, the kind of someone that had come into her life and completely changed her entire philosophy on everything.

In that summer, she'd been seventeen, carefree, excited for yet another year at Camp Rock with her friends, excited about finally being a senior in high school. She'd come to Camp Rock with high expectations of having fun and just being her crazy self yet again. She hadn't counted on meeting Mitchie Torres, one of her best friends. She hadn't counted on all the drama that had come with Mitchie and the lie she'd started at Camp; a lie that she'd forgiven almost immediately after finding out about it, that was one of the reasons they were so close now. She hadn't counted all the good that came out of that lie in the form of Mitchie finally getting to showcase her talent, and more importantly it had gotten Shane to finally get his head out of his ass. Yes, that performance had led to her best friend gaining Shane Grey as a boyfriend and she'd gained him and his band mates as a friend. That was yet another thing she hadn't been counting on, becoming friends with one of the hottest bands in the country. Yes, there were a lot of things that she hadn't expected that summer but most of all, she certainly hadn't counted on _him_.

She shuddered as she thought of him, the one that had basically come crashing into her life without any notice, the one that had completely changed her views on everything she'd once believed in, just the one who had dated enough to challenge her. It was crazy though because no one would ever expect it out of him. He was basically her polar opposite in every way. He was always concentrated on the band, constantly working, dressing conventionally, and being normal. She loved constantly working with her production, dressing in anything that had bright colors, and really just being an individual; which sometimes meant being the opposite normal.

They really were so very different but that hadn't stopped an odd sort of friendship from forming between the two. They really hadn't had a choice because of Mitchie and Shane, being their best friends they were often thrown together and they'd become fast friends despite all the differences. They bonded over music and their love of various artists and eventually they bonded over producing together. After that Final Jam performance Mitchie had been signed to Connect 3's record label and she'd been hired as a producing partner on her album because of all the work she'd done on 'This is Me'. And as it turned out, her partner in producing crime had been none other than him. She'd been surprised at first, but it turns out that he'd always wanted to do it and Mitchie was more than willing to let him do it on her album along with herself.

That had been a brand new start on their friendship; they'd been close before, but all those hours in a studio had made them grow even closer. At first, she really hadn't thought anything of their relationship, they were close, she told him everything and he did the same with her. She'd honestly thought that for those first few months they'd just been friends and she was happy to once again be alone, to work towards her dreams and make her best friends come true in the process. She kept repeating her mantra daily but then something shifted, something changed.

One day while they were in the studio he'd asked her out, and normally she wouldn't have thought anything of this. After all, as friends they'd gone out all the time together, thought it was usually with Shane, Mitchie, and later Jason and Ella. They went to save each other the hardship of being a fifth wheel but that one day had been very different. That one day in the studio he'd asked her out on a date.

_A date._ She'd shuddered at the thought at the time, told him that he was absolutely crazy for thinking that they could do that, told him to get his head checked out, and then had pointedly refused him. She'd grimaced at the dejected look in his eyes but had kept up her resolve. She didn't want to date him, they were friends, and she was still very certain that she didn't want a relationship like that. She was determined to keep herself alone because it was better that way and she'd told him as much.

She'd thought that his moment of insanity would've passed after that but she should've known better when it came to him. Instead of stopping his pursuit, he'd increased it. Every day they were in the studio he'd ask her on a date; every day they weren't he'd call her and ask her out yet again. One day he'd even brought her flowers, lilies, her favorites and asked her out. But still she'd refused him, for a solid month she'd refused him until one day he'd gotten truly creative.

They'd been in the studio with Mitchie on a break, meaning that Mitchie and Shane were somewhere making out while the two of them worked on a song. But that day things had been different, the second Mitchie and Shane had left together; he'd literally locked them in the booth together. He told her that he refused to let them both out until she agreed to go out on a date with him. She'd yelled at him something fierce then, had punched him, but he'd still refused to budge and eventually she found herself saying yes just to get him to let them out. He'd grinned triumphantly at her agreement and had promptly let them out, saying that he'd be taking her out right after they got out of the studio for the day.

She'd cursed him for his quick thinking because he seemed to have known that if he gave her any kind of additional time, he'd never get his date. She'd been stuck, furious, and even though she'd never admit it to anyone but herself she was a little excited. After all, in all the years she'd known that boys didn't have cooties no one had ever gone to such lengths to get her to go on a date. Granted, all of the boys she'd ever encountered had known better than to challenge her and the self-sufficient persona she'd built up but he'd dared to try. And in the long run, she was so glad that he had.

But at the moment she'd wished he hadn't because she was cornered and the second they were done in the studio he'd whisked her off towards his very nice car without another word. She'd tried to get away, tried to make excuses but he'd refused to let her get out of what he had planned. So she'd been forced to resign herself to the date he was making her go on.

Now really, she'd thought that she was going to hate being on a date with him because well she had only been on one very bad date before then so really she hadn't expected anything out of him. But he'd surprised her, she'd thought he'd of dragged her to some fancy restaurant followed by something else that was entirely not her, but he hadn't. There'd been dinner involved at course, but they'd gone to an IHOP instead of somewhere fancy. Instead of dinner they'd gotten breakfast and surprisingly enough during their 'breakfast' date she'd found herself having fun. They'd talked, a lot, about anything and everything. She'd learned so much about him, things she'd never dreamed of and surprisingly she found herself confiding a lot of things to him that night.

She'd told him that she'd really only ever been on one date, had told him about the awful first and only kiss she'd ever let herself take in and she'd been surprisingly ok with telling him everything. He'd been more than understanding, something she'd never expected, but he made her feel alright with telling him. Though she'd avoided answering his question about why she didn't want to date, that was something she'd never told anyone before and she wasn't about to start with him. After all, she was going to give him this one date and then they'd be done.

That one date at IHOP had lasted much longer than she'd expected they'd eaten their food and had literally stayed there and talked for hours. It was almost midnight by the time they'd finally left and he was driving her home. To be honest, she'd been a little disappointed, she'd had a really nice time with him but it was better to get out of whatever this was before it started. She didn't want pain, she didn't want anything like that but once again he'd managed to change things.

When he'd pulled up to her house that night, he hadn't let her leave the very moment he'd stopped the car. No, instead he'd grabbed her arms and hauled her closer to him. She'd tensed up like nothing else because she honestly wasn't sure what he'd been planning to do with her; she hadn't had to wait long. Within seconds of touching; his lips were on hers and she had to admit, that even though she'd frozen at first, it had taken her all of two seconds to snap out of that and kiss him back. She really hadn't had all that much experience in kissing anyone but she could tell that this first kiss between them had just been flawless. Their mouths had moved in time with the others, never leaving unless it was to take a small breath. They'd kept a beat up the entire time their mouths had been fused together and when they'd finally pulled away she'd been in a daze.

She'd touched her lips after that, breathing heavily, and smiling. She hadn't known that you could kiss anyone like that, that it could just be so perfect, she just hadn't known but she definitely wanted to keep doing that. That one kiss and that one date had started her changed outlook on relationships but more importantly, he'd been the one to completely turn it all upside down.

He'd asked her out for a second date, and she'd agreed instantly, surprising the both of them at the time but in all honesty she'd wanted to. He'd given her such a good time, she was just curious as to what it could be like, he knew her so well, and she was ready to try something new with him. So they'd gone on a second date the next night, and then a third date a week later. All of those dates had led to more kissing and by the time they were on the fifth one, they had moved onto full on make out sessions in his car. Things that had she had never ever seen herself doing with anyone but she'd started doing them with him. Without even really knowing how or why, she'd embarked on a relationship with him.

_A relationship._ Really she'd never ever thought that she'd have one, she'd sworn that she'd never had one but with him everything literally changed. She didn't know why he was so different from other guys but he was. Maybe it had been in the way he understood her, the way she could tell him absolutely anything and he'd just get it. Maybe it had been in the way she got him, the way that she just seemed to know when he needed space, or when he needed to be with her. Or maybe it was in the way that they'd taken their relationship, slowly, very slowly because they'd both needed that. Her because of the fact that everything was so new to her and him because she was the first relationship he'd embarked upon in many years.

In a way things were just so new for the both of them and with him she felt that she'd finally found someone, despite all the differences, it was just flawless. They fought of course, but that made things all the better, she could honestly and truly say that she'd fallen for him. She loved him and that was a word that she never ever thought she'd say about anyone of the opposite sex but she did and he loved her.

The night they'd confessed that to each other had been full of tears, because she'd just been so terrified of telling him, of feeling, and of getting hurt in the end. That night had happened on their six month anniversary; they'd gone out for a nice dinner and then had come back to her new apartment to watch a movie. But before the movie could even get started he'd confronted her, telling her that he loved her and that he wanted to be truly and deeply serious about their relationship but he had to know what she was feeling. She hadn't said anything at first, hadn't really planned on saying anything because she just couldn't. In fact, she'd wanted to kick him out because she had just been so frightened by the confession but like that first date, he hadn't let her escape that way. He'd refused to leave her, had pulled her into his arms and told her that she could tell him anything and he could take it.

It had happened then, strong-willed, independent her had just let herself break down in his arms. She'd thought that she was weak because crying was something she never did, but he'd kept reassuring her, holding her, just being amazing as always. His strength had given her the courage to finally tell him everything she felt for him. She loved him, she wanted to be with him for forever, had even been imagining what their kids would look like when they got married.

That had been a major turning point for her, of course their entire relationship had been a major turning point but that night was defining. It was when she'd finally and completely let herself feel, let herself go, it was when she let herself give into what her heart wanted and she'd wanted him.

And she still wanted him to this very day, three years later, at age twenty; she was still happily involved with the man who'd changed her for the better. Though many things had changed in these two years, Mitchie and Shane had gotten married six months ago, Ella and Jason were engaged, and she and he had just moved in together. They weren't ready for marriage yet, they both knew it, but they were happy to enjoy what their relationship brought them until they were ready for that next step. And surprisingly she wasn't scared when it came to thinking about that commitment because of him. She knew that she was going to one day marry the most amazing guy she'd ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Yes, when it came to Nate Thompson, Caitlyn Gellar could safely say that she was now head over heels in love. With him, she'd come to be absolutely fearless.

XXXXXXXXXX

**AN: So what did you think about it? Definitely a different couple for me. Let me know, thanks for reading!**


End file.
